Opening of the Heavens
by Moon Fox Chan
Summary: Tsuna has always been amazed by Basil and his strength, physically and emotionally, but how will Tsuna cope when he finds himself falling for the boy that flew in to him when they first met. Pairing BasilxTsuna Rating M (as you will see as the story progresses)
1. When Dolphin met Tuna

**Rating: M (you'll understand as the story progresses ^^U)**

**Pairings: BasilxTsuna (yes basil tops!)**

**Dedicated to FrozenUnD's (cos she happens to be my Basil w when we role-play)**

**OK, just to let you guys know, yes this first chapter is very close to what happens in the manga with my own little twists or changes, but is purely to start the story off. I will be setting in to motion the story between Basil and Tsuna in the next chapter this is just to ease you guys in and ease myself back in to writing fanfiction. :3**

**Long-Hair is Squalo but of course Tsuna wont know his name...yet xD**

* * *

How Dolphin met Tuna

The day seemed to be going be going from bad to worse according to Tsuna's idea of bad days. His head on the table groaning at how he got landed with watching over Lambo and I-Pin , but at least Kyoko was there to help him, and her smile always brightened up Tsuna's day. He raised his head and smiled weakly at Kyoko as she placed a drink in front of him and sat beside him. Lambo was tormenting I-Pin once again but quickly stopped when I-Pin kicked him in his face causing Lambo to cry and eat all his octopus balls at once.

Kyoko chuckled to herself watching the two infants and their little games. Tsuna soon regained his composure as he watched Kyoko. He smiled softly and rested his head on his hand. His allowed his mind to wonder thinking of a life with Kyoko after high school, him with a job and her as his wife staying at home with a child of their own. It seemed like such a perfect life.

"Ne, Tsuna-Kun you seem a little lost today. Something on your mind?" Kyoko said smiling softly still as she watches Tsuna stare off into space. Tsuna snapped back to his senses and blinked looking at Kyoko. He fidgeted slightly as he scratched the back of his head chuckling to himself.

"N-Not at all K-Kyoko-Chan… em… just… em…" He looked up towards a building and blinks, seeing smoke coming from the top of it forgetting about what he was going to say to Kyoko. "Kyoko-Chan can you take Lambo and I-Pin back home for me? I need to find Gokudera-Kun and Yamamoto."

Blinking Kyoko agreed and quickly takes the infants away leaving Tsuna staring at smoking building. As soon as Kyoko, I-Pin and Lambo were out of sight, Tsuna quickly starts calling and looking around for Reborn. The smoke on the building became thicker and after about 5 minutes something came shooting from it taking a layer of the smoke with it.

Tsuna heard the explosion and looked around just in time to see that what had exploded from the building, hurdling towards him wasn't a piece of the building but a fully grown person. Realising that it would be a good idea to get out of the way, as its most likely that the person hurdling towards him is going to be dead, Tsuna turned to make a run for it, however it was too late. The body crashed in to his stomach taking him off his feet and sliding across the ground. Out of natural reaction, Tsuna wrapped his arms around the person; mainly because Tsuna was scared he was going to die.

Suddenly, the body starts to move, making funny groaning noises as it wriggles from Tsuna's hold. Tsuna had instantly let go of the body and was groaning on his back, swinging one of his arms over and trying to force himself up off the floor.

The body happened to be that of a teenager just a little older than Tsuna, with mousy blond hair and vivid blue eyes. He stared down at Tsuna, unsure if he just accidentally killed someone by flying in to them. The boy briefly glanced up to see a man with long flowing silver hair and a sword coming out from under his leather coat's left sleeve screaming 'VOIIIIIII!' at the top of his lungs, as he came crashing down to earth in front of the two boys.

Tsuna looked round to see the mousy-blond haired boy staring at the silver haired man and blinked, trying his hardest not to say what he was thinking, _yet again more weirdoes… _He was too stunned to actually move and it wasn't till the boy that had crashed in to him had stood up, grabbed his wrist and was dragging him around a corner out of the way of danger.

"Finally! I found thee! I'm so sorry Sawada-Dono, he followed me…" The boy said as they skidded in to the building they were hiding behind. All Tsuna could do was stare at him in disbelief. Who was this boy and how did he know his name? Tsuna was about to ask before the boy jumped in front of him and protected Tsuna from being sliced by Long-Hair.

"Ekk!" Was all Tsuna could manage before running back round the building and in to Gokudera and Yamamoto, who had seen the explosion and instantly came running to Tsuna's aid. They watched as the Long-Hair and the boy started having another bout with each other. Metal against metal. The sound was hurting Tsuna's ears as they metal clashed against each other.

Soon the boy was flung in to the building, where the glass shattered around him and cut him deeply, adding to the many wounds the poor boy already had. Long-Hair advanced. His grin almost reached from one ear to the other, clearly enjoying almost killing the boy that he was fighting with. "Tell me boy, are these your friends? How much do they know?"

The boy said nothing as he struggled to sit up but his facial expression still determined to beat Long-Hair. Long-Hair ignored the boy and turned to Tsuna. "VOOOOIIIII! You! How do you know that boy?!" Long-Hair barked, pointing his very sharp, very deadly sword at Tsuna.

All Tsuna could do was stare at it and glance over at the boy still trying to stand up. Before Tsuna could answer Gokudera and Yamamoto had gotten themselves ready to join the fray. Gokudera had his sticks of dynamite in either hand and a cigarette in his mouth. Yamamoto, on the other hand, had transformed his bat in to his trusty sword and had it lay lazily over his shoulders. Gokudera looked furious that someone had dared to point a sword at his Juudiame! Yamamoto just grinned thinking it was nothing more than a game.

"I wouldn't touch him if I was you!" Gokudera barked at Long-Hair itching to throw everything he's got at the man that stood before Tsuna. Laughing Long-Hair turned away from Tsuna slowly and made a dive at the boys engaging them in battle and defeating them easily. Soon Gokudera was lay on the floor practically unable to do anything more than lay at the mercy of Long-Hair's feet.

Before the last blow could hit its target, the boy was in front of Gokudera, protecting him from Long-Hair's deadly blow. But at a cost. The boy was slung back, cutting him deeply across his torso. He landed before Tsuna who was panicking and freaking out over the situation and not knowing what to do. He knelt down before the boy, showing him his fear. The boy gave a smile to encourage Tsuna before his dying will flame went out and showed just how weak the boy was.

At that moment Reborn appeared just in time to shoot Tsuna with the dying-will bullet, forcing Tsuna in to his dying will mode. Soon Tsuna was taking on Long-Hair only to be slung back over and over again by the massive swings of Long-Hair's sword.

Just as Tsuna's 5 minutes where up, there was a loud bang, and smoke suddenly appeared around Tsuna and Long-Hair. Dino and his family had appeared just in time to cause Long-Hair to cause and leave as quickly as he had appeared. Tsuna didn't wait to greet Dino before kneeling before the boy to check he was ok.

"Hey! You ok? What's your name? How do you know mine?" Tsuna begin lifting the boy's head up to his so he can hear the boy's quiet voice.

Smiling the boy handed Tsuna a small brown box, and with his last few breathes he spoke, "I'm Basil… protect these please…"

Basil passed out due to his wounds and Tsuna looked at the box he was given then back to Basil. This boy not only tried to save Tsuna's life but his friends too and he didn't get chance to thank him and question him more about what was going on, and what is with the box. Worrying for Basil's health Tsuna placed the box on to Basil's chest and carefully picks him up.

"Dino-San! We need to get Basil-Kun, Gokudera-Kun and Yamamoto to a hospital," Tsuna said starting to sound a little like a mafia boss. Dino nodded not daring to upset Tsuna who looked as if a close friend had just died. "And Dino-San if Basil comes round please call me straight away there is things I need to ask him."


	2. Dolphin's sleep

**Rating: M (you'll understand as the story progresses ^^U)**

**Pairings: BasilxTsuna (yes basil tops!)**

**Dedicated to FrozenUnD's (cos she happens to be my Basil w when we role-play)**

**Ok I do apologise for how slow these story is starting off I didn't realise that this was going to be nessarry to set the story in motion. The story starts to kick in now at the end of this chapter and hopefully should be able to see the Tsuna and Basil's relationship start to progress. I could do with a few reviews about the story's progression also would love to hear what your thoughts are in general about the story. If there are any ideas then please tell me and I shall see if I can included them some where in the story. **

**Another quick note is my inability to type how basil speaks so I've done my best and just made sure you can tell he is talking old but its just the thee thy and thou that is actually being used. Hope it makes more sense when you actually read it . **

* * *

Dolphin's sleep

Tsuna sat in class staring at the clock that was above the black board. He spent the last 24 hours waiting to hear from Dino, whether Basil had awake from his slumber. He was starting to get anxious. After saving Tsuna's life, Tsuna felt that he had to not only thank Basil but somehow make it up to him. If Tsuna hadn't got in the way then Basil wouldn't have had to waste his efforts and save his ass, as well as protect that small brown box.

Waking Tsuna from his thoughts, the school bell rang though out the corridors and classrooms, signalling it was the end of the school day. Students rose from their seats, hurried to pack away their things in to their bags, shouting in to classrooms to see if their friends were still in their respected classrooms or joined the rest of the students running out the school to head home or to hang out somewhere that isn't school. Tsuna picked up his things much quicker than usual and practically ran out the classroom, down the corridor, not waiting for his friends. He wanted to reach the hospital as soon as he can; secretly hoping to be there when Basil woke up.

Dino sat on a chair beside Basil's bed watching him sleep. He hadn't woke up since this morning asking about Tsuna. Signing, Dino knew if he had told Tsuna, Tsuna wouldn't have bothered going in to school and he knew Reborn would only make Tsuna do more work to catch up. Having had Reborn as a tutor before he knew all too well how his mind worked and poor Tsuna was still learning how ruthless he can be. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he starts worrying over his younger friend.

It wasn't long before Tsuna burst through the door and stood beside Basil's bed watching him sleep. Dino placed a hand on his friend's shoulder to grab his attention. Tsuna looked up at him and tilted his head to one side.

"Has he woken at all today?" Tsuna asked as he turned his head back to Basil. Dino shook his head as he sat down again this time at the foot of the bed. Tsuna sighed. How long was Basil going to stay asleep?

He took a seat next to Basil and waited for Basil to wake. Tsuna waited with Basil till late in to the evening. The sky had begun to change from a bright blue sky to a colourful warm setting sun. It was at this point Tsuna felt he should leave the hospital. He rose from his seat and turned to Dino. There was questions Tsuna had and seen as Basil was still unconscious he felt that Dino might be able to answer them for him.

"Dino-San… you know that box, the one Basil-Kun gave to me before he passed out. What was inside it? Maybe we could help him protect it or get it back to where it should be."

Dino chuckled slightly then smiled at his young friend. He could see that Tsuna was changing and starting to act, little by little, like the boss he will someday become. Worrying over his subordinates and even ally subordinates was typical of a good boss. It seemed that the truth must come out sooner rather than later, and waiting for Basil to wake might be too late.

He cleared his throat as he pulled the small brown box Basil had been protecting and threw it at Tsuna. "Open it."

Blinking, Tsuna did as he was told and opened the box. Inside was a piece of protective foam with seven small slits in it, clearly something should have been in there but there was 6 pieces missing. The piece still there was a single ring. Lifting his head up from the box, Tsuna looked questioningly at Dino.

"The other rings have been given out to your family members who are going to be your guardians. That one left in the box is yours Tsuna and please understand that's only half of the true Sky ring." Dino began, knowing he would have to explain slowly as Tsuna wasn't one to understand things all at once. Tsuna merely stared at Dino clearly not understanding what he has just been told. Sensing the confusion in Tsuna's mind, Dino smiled reassuringly and continued his explanation. "Reborn took care of who got which rings. Don't worry all you need to worry about is training seen as the man after Basil was none other than the second in command to the Vaira's head. He's called Squalo. A master swordsman and one that has been able to beat many opponents. It's no wonder Basil here couldn't keep up with him but he's very, very lucky to have managed to get away with only a minor concussion and a few cuts and bruises. He must have been taught well."

Tsuna nodded slightly as he looked at Basil breathing softly in his sleep, looking peaceful. He shook his head and gave the box back to Dino. "No! No! No! I refuse! I'm not going to endanger anyone else if Long-Hair wants these stupid rings let him have them then no one else gets hurt."

Sighing, Dino refused to take the rings and it took nearly an hour to convince Tsuna that he needed to keep hold of the ring and defend it to protect everyone. By the time Dino had convinced Tsuna; Basil had begun to stir and was groaning in pain as he rubbed his head.

Hearing Basil, Tsuna snapped his head round and looked at him. He smiled with relief but his eyes showed his concern for his new friend. Basil looked up at Tsuna and smiled weakly, trying to reassure him that everything was going to be fine. It wasn't long before Tsuna was questioning Basil about how he ended up fighting Squalo, but before Basil could answer a nurse came in and shooed everyone out to leave Basil to rest.

Once outside the hospital, Dino explained that Tsuna would be getting trained by Reborn as of tomorrow and he had better be up early, shuddering at a memory of when Dino was training and been woken by Reborn by a huge Leon hammer. Tsuna forced his worried and scared face in to a twisted and weak smile, and then bid Dino a fare well.

Tsuna didn't get to see any of his friends or go to school for the next few days. Reborn had started his training by making him scale a cliff in the early hours of the morning and it took two full days to scale the cliff in his hyper dying will mode. Reborn smirked when Tsuna managed to get to the top of the cliff and noticed that Reborn was already there and with someone else.

Struggling to keep his grip, Tsuna pulled himself up on to the top of the cliff and gasped for breath before looking up for a closer look at the other person. On his hands and knees, and in his boxers, Tsuna blinked up at the person before him. Dirty blond hair, about a year older than himself, smiling down at him with bright blue eyes. Basil looked down at Tsuna and offered his hand to help up he friend. Tsuna took Basil's hand and let the other boy help him up; unable to stop himself blushing slightly, mainly due to the fact he was in his boxers.

"B-Basil-Kun?! I thought you were in the hospital still," Tsuna stammered.

Basil smiled and shook his head. "I'm fine now Sawada-Dono, though thank thee for thy concern. I'm here to help thee with thy training."


	3. Tuna's Decision

**Rating: M (you'll understand as the story progresses ^^U)**

**Pairings: BasilxTsuna (yes basil tops!)**

**Dedicated to FrozenUnD's (cos she happens to be my Basil w when we role-play)**

**Ok in this chapter Tsuna and Basil's relation starts to be formed. It is alittle rushed seen as I wanted to write it earlier but I havent had the chance due to college work QQ And I know I have said this before but please forgive the my way of trying to type up Basil's speech .**

** Other than that please enjoy the story and review I would love to hear from my readers what they want to see in the story so I can make it as reader friendly as possible :3 **

* * *

Tuna's Decision

Tsuna stared at Basil, unsure how Basil could help him with his training. He'd only just got out of hospital, how could he be fit enough to be of any help. Also, Tsuna was scared that Basil would hurt himself or get hurt by Reborn. Basil continued to smile at Tsuna, making Tsuna shuffle his feet slightly feeling a little embarrassed.

Reborn jumped up on to Basil's shoulder and smiled innocently at Tsuna. "Tsuna, Basil is going to be your sparring partner for this next stage of your training. You must defend yourself against his attacks and try and defeat Basil. And just to make you aware, Basil can hold his own against Squalo and is going to be a tough opponent. The aim of this training if for you to extend your time in your dying will mode." Reborn explained, watching Tsuna's jaw drop.

He was going to have to fight Basil! Tsuna was scared that something like this was going to happen and it was one thing Tsuna wished he didn't have to do. Tsuna understood Reborn meant well but, Tsuna couldn't hurt a friend. Basil on the other hand couldn't wait to spar with Tsuna. He had heard so much about Tsuna's abilities and wanted to test his own against the candidate for 10th generation Vongola. Basil was so excited that he was starting to get ready to test his skill against Tsuna well before Reborn had finished his explanation to Tsuna.

A blue flame was sitting comfortably on Basil's forehead as he changed his stance in to one ready to attack. Tsuna stared at the blue flame then turned to Reborn, "How has Basil-Kun got that dying will flame?"

"Because he took one of his Dying will tablets that his Master made him, so he can go in to dying will mode without the aid of the bullet." Reborn explained as he stood on a rock and pointed his gun at Tsuna. "Bang"

Tsuna blinked then was hit by the shot Reborn had shot at him. Within seconds Tsuna was shouting 'REBORN' and is staring Basil down. Basil gave a cheeky little smirk and both lads started to spar. This went on for the rest of the day.

Once night had fallen, Tsuna lay flat on his back, exhausted from his training with Basil. The closest Tsuna got to landing any form of blow on to Basil was when he nearly fell on him earlier in the day due to realising he was hungry and his body nearly gave out. Luckily Basil caught Tsuna and smiled at him making Tsuna blush and start to get a little flustered.

Basil chuckled seeing Tsuna get flustered. "Don't worry Sawada-Dono, Shall we take a break?" He smiled as he helped Tsuna stand up and watched him nod shyly.

At the end of the day, Reborn handed Tsuna his spare clothes so they could walk back without Tsuna getting strange looks for being in his boxers. They walked back in silence as they were much too tired. By the time they got back the moon was high in the sky and Tsuna was falling asleep on his feet. The door flung open, once they reached Tsuna's, where Nana stood looking worried and panicking about how late it was getting. Reborn set about reassuring Nana and left the lads to go get ready for bed.

Tsuna walked up to his room not realising Basil was following him up. Without thinking Tsuna picked up his night clothes and toss's them on to his bed. Basil looked around the room before making a small cough to let Tsuna know he was still there. Turning around, Tsuna blinked. "Aren't you staying with Dino-San?"

Basil shook his head. "Sorry, Sawada-Dono, Reborn-Dono said I was staying here with thee and thy family while thee is training."

Fidgeting, Tsuna nodded. "That's fine I'll set up the sleeping bag for you." He smiled and pulled a light blue sleeping bag and a pillow for Basil, then returns to getting changed for bed. Basil lent against the door watching Tsuna with extreme interest.

Once changed Tsuna fell on to his bed and nuzzled his pillow, happy to be home and laying on his comfy warm bed. He forgot Basil was still in the room and just curled up in to a ball on his bed about to fall asleep. Basil on the other hand had strolled over to Tsuna and sat next to him watching him still. _He's just as Master had explained. I promised to watch over him for master, I hope Master will forgive me for what I'm about to do…_

Basil leaned over Tsuna, and lifted his head up towards him. Tsuna opened his eyes slowly half asleep. "Basil-Kun…?"

Before Tsuna had realised what was going on, Basil had lowered his face close to Tsuna's and was pressing lips to Tsuna's gently and meaningfully. Shocked, Tsuna watched Basil in disbelief. After a few minutes Basil lifted his head up and looked down at Tsuna and his shocked expression. Tsuna's cheeks where a dangerous crimson red colour and was breathing heavily. His heart was beating extremely fast in his chest, making it hard for him to control himself.

The look on Tsuna's face made Basil regret his actions. What had he done? He made Tsuna scared of him. This could jeopardise the training and the fate of the Vongola. Quickly Basil stood up and bowed to Tsuna. "s-sorry Sawada-Dono, please forgive me!"

What shocked Tsuna wasn't the fact Basil had kissed him, or the fact he was apologising, it was the fact Tsuna liked it and wanted to return the kiss Basil had given him. Going against what his head was telling him Tsuna lent over, grasped Basil by his shirt and pulled him back and kissed him for a few seconds before rolling over and curling back up in to his little ball on his bed.

"You s-should get s-some sleep B-Basil-Kun," Tsuna stammered, as he buried his face in to his pillow to hid his embarrassment for doing what he just did.


	4. Dolphin's Master

**Rating: M (you'll understand as the story progresses ^^U)**

**Pairings: BasilxTsuna (yes basil tops!)**

**Dedicated to FrozenUnD's (cos she happens to be my Basil when we role-play)**

**OK I know this is coming out a little sooner than I normally would update but I have some free time on my hands at the moment due to having no assignments for college that I can do at home. It is a little bitty this chapter because I hate having to explain things ^^U But I'm sure you'll understand it. It is also a little longer than I normally post up sorry about that but I promise it gets good towards the end of the chapter. **

**Also Thank you for the few reviews I have gotten much appreciated~ keep them coming~ ^w^ **

* * *

Dolphin's Master

The next day of training was coming to a close and Tsuna had somehow managed to avoid talking to Basil about last night. Tsuna though himself in to his training for once as it stopped him thinking about Basil's kiss or how it made him feel or anything along them lines. It was difficult for him to even comprehend what had happened and what it had meant.

Basil, on the other hand, was trying to find every reason to talk to Tsuna about what had happened, to express his heartfelt apology and make Tsuna see that he meant no harm by his actions. But seen as Tsuna had refused to talk about it, all Basil could do was to wait till Tsuna couldn't run away from the situation and make him sit down and talk about the situation at hand, even if he had to wait until after the training for the day.

The sun began to set behind the darkening clouds, when Reborn announced that the training should be ended for the day. Tsuna had heard from his mother that morning his father was going to be home that evening. He had arrived the evening after Basil had turned up, after being away for the last 4 years. He hadn't had the chance to introduce Basil to his father due to the silly hours Tsuna's father had decided to get up at and come home at. In fact Tsuna hadn't seen him properly at all since he arrived home. Tonight was a family meal and everyone was invited.

As they walked in to the house, the smell of beef and vegetables was coming out the kitchen and was making its way around the house. Tsuna's and Basil's stomachs began to howl in hunger as soon as they smelt the delicious food. Luckily for them Banichi had been called away for the week so she couldn't help prepare any of the food that evening.

Iemitsu, Tsuna's father, could be heard in the kitchen asking his wife for more sake. He was laughing and enjoying himself with his wife, and at the sound of the door he had stood up and come to the kitchen door to see his son and his son's friend walk through the front door. He grinned at both the boys and pulled Tsuna in to a fatherly embrace.

"Tsuna! M' boy! Where have you been all day?!" He said clearly he had been drinking most of the afternoon by the smell of his breath and his unwarranted display of affection towards his teenage son.

Tsuna pushed himself away from his father and glared at him with distrust. "Why would you care? You haven't been here for years."

Basil placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and shook his head. "Thee really shouldn't speak to thy father like that."

A glare became vivid on Tsuna's face. "Basil-Kun you just don't understand hes not been there for me and mum and I don't see why he should start caring now when we've gotten by alright on our own for the last few years. "

"I'm sure master has a good reason to be away for so long, away from his beloved family he treasures so much. He never stopped talking about thee."

"Master?" Tsuna blinked looking from Basil then to his father and back again. Iemitsu was Basil's master?! His month was hanging open looking at them both in disbelief.

Grinning, Iemitsu ruffled Basil's hair. He knew Basil meant well and had fallen for Tsuna the time when Iemitsu had brought him home for the few months he was home before going back to work. Tsuna clearly didn't remember such a long time ago, but Basil did. Basil looked up at his Master wondering what is going to happen seen as Tsuna had taken a dislike to his father.

"Yeah, Basil here is my second in the CEDFE. I'm surprised Reborn didn't tell you son." Iemitsu explained as he sat on the step in to the hallway. "But don't tell you mother she'd only worry, though I don't think I need to tell you that do I?"

This was all too much for Tsuna to cope with. His father was a member of the same CEDEF Basil was and he was Basil's master and it was the fact of the mafia that was keeping him from his family. Tsuna fell against the wall keeping as far from Basil and his father as he could. It was always like this lie after lie and the only reason the truth had come out was because Tsuna was training to be the tenth Vongola boss. The one thing he didn't want to be.

Basil took a step forward towards his friend but Tsuna made no movement to show he wanted anything to do with Basil at that moment in time. Why didn't Basil tell him his master was Tsuna's father? Why did Basil think it was ok to keep that from him? Frowning, Tsuna wonder off up the stairs to his room. He didn't know if this helped the situation between him and Basil after the kiss last night but he certainly thought he should have been told as soon as Basil realised he wanted to kiss Tsuna or at least told him when they met. He thought they were friends.

Sighing, Iemitsu shook his head. "That boy never changes."

He had seen Tsuna grow up as much as he could spare the time to visit his family, up till 4 years ago when things got a bit hectic with things in the office, and every time he saw his son, he was hiding behind his mother and refusing to acknowledge his father. It was just Tsuna. He felt Iemitsu was abandoning him and his mother every time he went away for work. He turned to Basil and smiled encouraging him to go talk to Tsuna.

Nodding, Basil hurried up the stairs and in to Tsuna's room. Tsuna happened to be sat at his desk looking out his bed room window. It couldn't get much worse in Tsuna's eyes. Everyone was keeping things from him or lying to him and he had had enough of it. He didn't look over at the hand that had grasped his shoulder gently, nor did he respond to the soft voice that was saying name asking him to look at him.

The next thing Tsuna saw was Basil's face. His eyes closed and lips pressing against his own. Basil's arms where warping themselves around Tsuna's waste and pulling him up to Basil's height and pushing him against the desk. Tsuna didn't know how to respond, he just followed Basil's movements, hands on Basil's shoulders and pushing at them weakly. It was as if he wanted to let Basil do what he was doing but at the same time he didn't want anything to do with Basil after hiding the fact his master was Tsuna's dad.

A delicate hand ran its long fingers under Tsuna's chin and lifted it up so Tsuna could look in to Basil's eyes. "Sawada-Dono please accept my most heartfelt apology for what I have done to thee and for why I have to keep thee like this. Please understand that I didn't tell thee because Master had asked me not to and so had Reborn-Dono. Thy father wanted to tell thee himself. I was just instructed to watch over thee."  
Tsuna stared up at Basil. His cheeks whereas read as Tsuna's where and he had fear in his eyes. He couldn't understand why Basil looked so scared. Tsuna placed a hand on Basil's cheek and sighed. "It's ok Basil-Kun, I'm sorry too for over reacting."

Basil's expression didn't change, however he moved closer to Tsuna, making Tsuna's back bend slightly have the desk. His hands where placed on the top-centre and the bottom-centre of his back trying to give him some support in his uncomfortable position. Tsuna's face began to heat up more. His hand had moved from Basil's cheek to the top of his shoulder once more. It was starting to scare Tsuna how Basil was reacting with him. What's wrong with him?

Basil said nothing. He just stared down at Tsuna unable to move. Not wanting to move. He could see Tsuna's fear starting to so in his eyes and it made Basil's heartache seeing Tsuna like this. He pressed his forehead to Tsuna's pulling him closer. "Please Sawada-Dono don't be scared of me. It hurts to see thee like this."

A sharp pain shot across Tsuna's chest. What was this? Why did it happen at Basil's words? Tsuna couldn't understand and his face reflected his confusion and pain. Thinking it would help Basil not wanting to hear his friend being in pain, Tsuna kissed Basil's cheek and rested his forehead on his shoulder. What more could he do? Tsuna realised he had gotten himself in to one sticky situation. What should he do?


	5. Tuna and Dolphin's Confession

**Rating: M (you'll understand as the story progresses ^^U)**

**Pairings: BasilxTsuna (yes basil tops!)**

**Dedicated to FrozenUnD's (cos she happens to be my Basil when we role-play)**

**Well I only posted chapter 4 yesterday and I've managed to write up chapter 5 (this chapter) and I'm half way though chapter 6 now. I have too much free time on my hands at the moment so once I start getting work off college expect a drastic slow down in the chapters being posted. Seen as I'm unsure how many there will be to this I'll try and get at least one out a week when I start getting work from college :3 **

**Again thank you for all you who are reading this ^w^ and thank you once again for the few views I have~ **

* * *

Tuna and Dolphin's Confession

It was a few days after the succession battles before Basil and Tsuna was able to sit down and just talk about things between them. They had decided the night that Tsuna had found out about his father being Basil's Master that it would be best to put aside stuff that wasn't important. It was easier to hide the problem than deal with it.

Basil met up with Tsuna after school. It was Reborn's idea that Basil and Tsuna was to sit down and talk seen as letting things brew was upsetting Tsuna and his studies. Tsuna was being much more careless and wasn't even trying to understand his class work in any shape or form. His mood was no better. It concerned Reborn so much that he felt it was necessary to get it sorted out even if it meant more work to be done later.

Tsuna walked out with Gokudera and Yamamoto at his side. Yamamoto was laughing at Gokudera getting upset over Tsuna's decision to spend the evening with Basil alone. It was tiring listening to Gokudera whine over something he had no say in.

"Juudiame! You can't really leave me out. I'm your right hand man! If it's important to you and your studies to talk to Basil then surely I can talk to him too. Maybe I can be of some help to you!" Gokudera said trying to get Tsuna to listen.

Sighing, Tsuna stopped at the gates and turned to face Gokudera. "Look Gokudera-Kun, I understand you mean well but I really need to talk to Basil-Kun alone."

At that Basil had walked over to Tsuna and placed his arm over Tsuna's shoulders and smiled softly at him. "Sorry to interrupt thee but we need to be getting to Sawada-Dono's, Reborn-Dono said that Mama would be out till dinner and we really do need to talk before she gets home."

Glaring fiercely at Basil, Gokudera walked off with Yamamoto to prevent upsetting Tsuna. Sighing with relief, Tsuna looked up at Basil and smiled. He was blushing slightly as his cheeks began to heat up once again at how close Basil was standing to him. Basil recognised the signs of Tsuna getting embarrassed the moment he saw the rose colouring to Tsuna's cheeks, so took a step back.

"Sorry about that Sawada-Dono, I saw how irritated thee was getting, I thought it would only be right that I helped thee and hopefully prevent thy friendship with thy friend from being ruined because thee and I need to talk according to Reborn-Dono." Basil explained, as they started to walk towards Tsuna's home.

Tsuna nodded at Basil but didn't think that he and Basil's talk would be the reason that him and Gokudera's friendship would end. Gokudera had been getting much clingier to Tsuna since the battles and even much more persistent in spending time with him. Whenever Gokudera had gotten Tsuna on his own, he would scare Tsuna by sitting as close, or standing as close, as possible to Tsuna. Since Reborn had said that Tsuna should sit down and discuss things with Basil due to all the side-tracked mind thinking Tsuna had been doing in class and even at home, Gokudera has made it his mission, at least in Tsuna's eyes, not to let Tsuna have even a second alone with Basil.

They entered the house quietly, seen as no one was in, it felt like making any noise would cause something bad to happen. Reborn had insisted on taking Nana and the others out for dinner that evening, it seemed Reborn was anxious to get things sorted out between Basil and Tsuna, seen as Basil was the next head of the CEDEF and Tsuna was the next boss to the Vongola. Basil sat in the living room and waited for Tsuna to come join him. When Tsuna did he brought with him two hot cups of tea and placed them down on the table, before sitting down next to Basil and fidgeting not sure what was needed to be spoke about or why it couldn't wait till another time.

Basil sipped his tea after thanking Tsuna for it. He had spoken with Reborn and knew of Reborn's concerns. Normally it we Reborn's style to get involved and show Tsuna not to be such a coward but this time Reborn felt his presence wasn't needed and decided it was best to keep his nose out of the teenager's business. Basil cleared his throat then turned to Tsuna. He was unsure how to best start things off but he knew he had to other wise nothing would be solved.

"Sawada-Dono… em… about the first two nights of us starting thy training with my help… The kisses…" Basil began unsure how to word things. He had hoped Tsuna would chime in and help out the situation, but of course that didn't happen. Tsuna blushed a dangerous red colour and felt his body begin to boil. He fidgeted in his seat as he placed his hands between his legs and slightly slouched foreword looking down at the floor. Sighing under his breath, Basil continued. "I kissed thee when really I shouldn't have. I'm sorry. I understand that it's been affecting thee in school, with thy friends, with thy home life. I never meant for that. All I was doing was trying to express my feelings towards thee."

Tsuna looked up at Basil and saw just how much it was hurting him to see Tsuna in the state he was. There was pain in his eyes, as if he had been rejected, and his body language screamed defeat. He was hurting Basil by not being able to talk about them nights and it was clearly bothering Tsuna too. Slowly, Tsuna placed a hand on Basil's knee and looked up at him, his eyes reflecting Basil's pain and worry.

"I'm sorry too, for not being able to come to terms with my own feelings. I just… I'm… I thought I was in love with this girl at school… you know Kyoko-Chan…" Tsuna looked down, it seemed painful to mention a past love because he realised the truth of his own feelings. "But since you kissed me I realised I wasn't meant to be with her… I mean… I… em… I've spent a lot of time with you over the last few weeks and I just… I've found myself thinking about you and I'm scared…"

With that Tsuna looked down. He was ashamed he felt scared of his own thoughts and feelings and Basil could clearly see that's why Tsuna had been avoiding him and the subject. A warm, caring hand was placed on Tsuna's cheek bringing it up to Basil's face. Basil was smiling warmly and kissed the top of his forehead softly. "Don't worry, its ok to feel scared of the things we don't understand. Thy feelings are the same as what I feel for thee its nothing to be ashamed of. I care for thee and I've always felt like this since we first met. If thee would like I can ask Master to assign me a mission straight away and I'll leave thee alone."

The last sentence made Basil looked away from Tsuna, feeling he had to leave to make Tsuna happy. When he dared to glance at the silence Tsuna, he saw Tsuna's eyes full of fear and almost tearing up. Tsuna didn't want Basil to leave. To him that wouldn't solve anything just make the problem worse. Carefully, Basil pulled Tsuna in to his arms and stroked his hair softly as if trying to reassure him everything will be alright. Tsuna responded by curling up in to a ball trying to get as close to Basil's chest as he could physically get.

"Don't worry I won't leave thee, if thee doesn't want me to." Basil whispered in to Tsuna's ear, softly. Tsuna clenched Basil's top in his hands, clearly getting annoyed with himself for not being able to voice his true thoughts and feelings. Basil carefully picked up Tsuna and sat him in his lap, rocking him gently. This wasn't what either of them had expected, but it seemed in silence they had both confessed their feelings for one another.


	6. Wrath of the Octopus

**Rating: M (you'll understand as the story progresses ^^U)**

**Pairings: BasilxTsuna (yes basil tops!)**

**Dedicated to FrozenUnD's (cos she happens to be my Basil when we role-play)**

**This chapter was named by FrozenUnD's as I couldn't decide on the name of the chapter ^^U Also this chapter was meant to be part of chapter 5 but if I had included it, it would have made chapter 5 way too long. **

**This is pretty much where things start to kick off and hopefully make the story a little more interesting but I can only know whether its interesting if you guys tell me. :3**

**Once again thank you for reading this and thank you for the reviews I have got~ please keep them coming I lvoe reading about what you guys think! Enjoy~ 3**

* * *

Wrath of the Octopus 

After a few more moments of sitting in his lap, Tsuna lifted his head up to Basil. "You won't leave will you?"

Basil smiled as he tightened his hold on his friend and shook his head. "Of course not! How can I leave thee like this? Don't worry I'll stay for as long as thee wants me to."

Tsuna smiled shyly and rested his head on Basil's chest. It was so warm and safe and he felt all his troubles slip away. All he could think about was Basil and being with Basil. It was a strange feeling for Tsuna as he thought that this type of feelings belonged only in books and fairy tales. He also thought he was straight, but here he was falling for another man. Basil kept Tsuna close, who knew when he might get another chance like this to be with Tsuna without anyone there to interrupt or get in the way.

It wasn't long before Tsuna had fallen asleep happily and relaxed in the tender caring arms of Basil. Tsuna was exhausted from the battles and from school and from fighting and hiding his feelings from other people and from himself. Basil carefully carried Tsuna up to his room and lay him down on his bed. Turning around to leave Tsuna to sleep and hand grasped the back of his shirt.

Basil turned around and looked down at the hand. Tsuna had woken and it seemed he didn't want Basil to walk away from him. Smiling, Basil took Tsuna's hand in his own and sat beside him.

"What is it Sawada-Dono?"

"Don't leave…" Tsuna replied sleepily, his cheeks a crimson red colour. "Please just stay with me…"

Chuckling at his sleepy friend, Basil lay down beside him and pulled him close to his chest. "I will don't worry I'm not going any were." He kissed the top of Tsuna's forehead keeping him close.

Tsuna lifted a hand up to Basil's cheek and guided his face to his lips. Blinking at Tsuna's bold declaration, Basil decided it would be cruel to ignore Tsuna's wishes and pushed him softly on to his back and deepened the kiss not holding anything back. Tsuna didn't resist him; he just curled his arms around his neck and twisted his fingers around in Basil's hair.

Clunk!

Lifting his head up from Tsuna, Basil looked around and couldn't see the source of the noise. He looked down to a confused looking Tsuna, who still had his arms wrapped around Basil's neck. Smiling softly Basil lowered his head back down to Tsuna's and began kissing him again.

Clunk!

Again Basil lifted his head up and looked towards the window. Clunk! A stone was thrown towards the window. Slowly, and reluctantly, Basil climbed up off the bed, causing Tsuna to lean up on his arm to see what is going on, and look outside the window.

Below was Gokudera with a few stones in his hand, which he dropped when he saw it, was Basil who had come to the window to investigate. He scowled at him, which even in the slowly fading day was very noticeable. Basil opened the bedroom window and popped his head out of it.

"Gokudera-Dono? Why are thee here?"

"I've come to see Juudiame. Why are you in his room?"

"I share the same room as him. Thee know that." Basil sighed and looked towards Tsuna for help. Tsuna rose from the bed and walked over to the window standing next to Basil. The bitter wind of the closing day blew in to the open window and made Tsuna shiver. Seeing him shiver Basil placed his arm over Tsuna's shoulders and pulled him close to his side.

Gokudera looked as if he was about to explode. "Don't touch Juudiame!"

Tsuna signed. He was use to this kind of treatment from Gokudera. Still shivering from the bitter cold wind, Tsuna clung to Basil's side for warmth. "Look Gokudera-Kun can we talk tomorrow, me and Basil-Kun still need to sort some things out."

He hoped by making it out there was more to talk about, that Gokudera would go home, but that wasn't going to be an easy thing to do. Gokudera looked furious. It seemed the contact between Tsuna and Basil wasn't allowed and Gokudera was making it obvious that he didn't agree with it. All Gokudera wanted to do was to put a wedge between Tsuna and Basil. Tsuna belonged to Gokudera! Or at least that is how Gokudera saw things.

Again, Tsuna tried to reason with Gokudera to get him to go home. Every time he tried it was getting very apparent that Gokudera wasn't going to leave till he got what he came for. As a last ditch attempt to make the teenager go home, Basil lifted Tsuna's face up to look at him and kissed him deeply. "Sawada-Dono, I'll go let Gokudera-Dono in seen as he is so determined to come join in our conversation."

Tsuna blushed a much darker crimson red than he normally blushes and buried his face in to Basil's chest understanding the little trick. The only problem was Tsuna's reaction was all too true. He certainly never though Basil would be this cunning, he always thought Basil was straight up and honest, always willing to try and please everyone. Gokudera's eyes made out Tsuna shaking his head in Basil's chest, in the dim light of the room.

"N-No… I want it to be just you and me. We need to… t-to…" Tsuna lost his words due to the embarrassment he was feeling, due to Basil kissing him in front of a friend.

Chuckling softly to himself Basil nuzzles the top of Tsuna's head. "To finish our talk?"

Tsuna nodded shyly, the peeked down at Gokudera. He looked as if he was about to pass out. What had gotten in to Gokudera? He was being surprisingly calm about Basil's form of affection. Staring down at the outlined shape of Gokudera, as the sun had now practically set and the street lights were starting to ping in to life, Tsuna watched as Gokudera placed his hand on the garden wall and hop on to the top of it. Standing up straight, Gokudera looked up at Tsuna with an instance stare.

"Juudiame… what is he forcing you to do?" Gokudera called up in a worrying but gentle tone. Tsuna fidgeted. Gokudera didn't understand. This was what Tsuna wanted. He wanted to be with Basil. This was his true feelings, but Gokudera was making him question his own heart. Basil sensed the uneasiness in Tsuna by the way he clung to him.

"Gokudera-Dono I think it would be best if thee left this talk till morning. I'm sure Sawada-Dono would be more willing to explain things to thee then." Basil said to Gokudera hoping that he was helping the situation.

Obviously this wasn't what Gokudera wanted to hear. He wanted Tsuna; that was made clear. But here he watched as Tsuna clung to someone else. Someone that he hardly knew! Clenching his fists, Gokudera grumbled to himself then looked down. "You!" He pointed a finger at Basil glaring with all his might thinking it might scare off Basil, "You, had better not lay a hand on Juudiame! You know nothing about him! You have no right to even think about him! I'll leave for tonight but after tomorrow you'll know who should be beside Juudiame."

With that, Gokudera jumped down off the wall and head off towards his flat, but kept looking over his shoulder at Basil and Tsuna hoping Tsuna would punch Basil and tell him to get away. Instead he watched Basil close the window with Tsuna holding on to him as if scared Basil will fall out. The curtains where drawn by Basil and Gokudera could see the silhouettes of the two boys become one in front of the window.


End file.
